masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Wilson
''Major Jordan "Jord" Wilson '''is a soldier of the Systems Alliance, the current Executive Officer of the SSV Malvern and a N7 Marine. Profile Jordan Wilson was born in June 14, 2153 on the colony Ferris Fields. His parents were engineers and they tought him how to fix things easily, which equipment to use but all that education bored him. When Jordan was young, he was a long time friend of Kayla Cedrics and they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Around when Jord was 14, he saved Kayla from drowning in a lake and Jord promised to marry her when they get older. At the age of 18, he joined the Systems Alliance but his parents were angered of his actions so they refused to see him. On that day, he met Daryl Mason and they became friends until they were served in different ships. Daryl served in the SSV Malvern and Jord served in the SSV Bunker Hill. When he was 21, Jord and his team went to Sur'Kesh to find survivors in a science facility where it has been rumored to be studying the Yahg species. After the mission, Jord and his squad went back to their shuttle, only to find it crushed. Jord requested the Bunker Hill to pick them up. Sadly, when the Bunker Hill landed, 3 Yahgs destroyed it. Jord and his squad ran into a nearby cave and stayed there for a while. One of Jord's teammates sent out a distress call, hoping for an Alliance ship to come by and find them. 20 minutes later, the SSV Malvern came. Jord recognizes the frigate and orders his squad to run for it. The squad ran as fast as they could until they notice the 3 Yahgs chasing after them. One by one, each of Jord's teammates were killed by the Yahgs but only Jord survived. He was then transferred onto the SSV Malvern and served as the Executive Officer. A few weeks later, Jord joined the N7 program in Rio de Janiero, Brazil and graduated, earning a customized soldier class armor made for the best N7 soldiers. When Jord was 25, he and Garriet managed to destroy a Batarian Slaver ship and rescued the slaves where they went back to their families or finding a doctor to fix their "problems". Jord was then promoted to Major for his heroic and brave actions. Battle of the Citadel In 2183, The Malvern along with the Alliance Fleets and the Destiny Ascension took part in the Battle of the Citadel. Whilst the Malvern took down many dropships, Jord and Daryl took the Geth Troopers with heavy machine guns. After every Geth is destroyed, the Alliance Fleets recieve a victory call from Admiral Hackett who informed that the Council and the Destiny Ascension was saved but most of the population of the Citadel were killed, including General Mason. The SSV Malvern was then rewarded by their actions. Collector Attack in Zion In 2185, the Malvern recieved a distress call from Zion. The Malvern quickly went to the planet and Jord, Daryl and Garriet searched for survivors and killing Collectors. During the fight, Daryl was shot 3 times by a Collector and he was avenged by Garriet who snapped the Collector's neck. After the fight in Zion, Jord informed Daryl that the mission was a success even though they lost almost 200 colonists. Battle For Earth When Shepard united the galaxy, every fleet joined the fight for Earth. The Malvern was ready, weapons were loaded and checked if they have the right equipment. Daryl, Jord, Leelah, Garriet and Lem were deployed onto the streets of Washington D.C and they started shooting at many Reapers. As many Reapers fell onto the ground, a beam of red passed through the streets and then to the whole Galaxy. Leelah was shocked to see many Reapers died at once and asked Daryl "What happened?. Daryl replied that Shepard activated the Crucible and they won.'' Later Life A few months after the Reaper War, Jord continued his service as a marine and married Kayla in 2188. 9 months later,, Jord and Kayla have their first child. 2 years after having their first child, Jord and Kayla have a second son. Years later, Jord and Kayla retire from their military service and live on their birth planet, Ferris Fields. Jord remained in contact with his old friends and would frequently send them messages. Appearance Jordan is describe as a tough-looking, medium build with an average height for a soldier and sea blue eyes. He has a buzzcut hairstyle and a soul patch. His hair color is hazel brown. He also has a tribal tattoo on his right arm. In battle, he wears a modified N7 soldier armor, codenamed: "Destroyer". While on the Malvern, he wears a white Alliance Military t-shirt, black cargo pants and boots and he wears his dogtags. Personality Jord is a tough, friendly and kind-hearted person but is rather rude at times. He is caring towards the people whom he trusts. When he was a child, he always wanted to be in space and is curious about it but his father told him these words: Space may be beautiful but you should know that danger would come in mysterious ways and remember that, son. Jord also enjoys making and fixing items and his parents tought him how to do it. Although his parents refused to see him, he loves his family and when the Collectors abducted the colonists on Ferris Fields, he drowned his sorrows and it fueled his hatred against the Collectors. Like Daryl, he is quite humorous, even in situations. Jord has a romantic relationship with a fellow marine named Kayla Cedrics whom he knew for a long time. In his later life, Jord settled down with Kayla where they eventually named their first child Ryan Daryl Wilson and the second after Commander Shepard. Category:Systems Alliance Category:N7 Category:Soldier Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Jack's work